SNIPER: Family Ties 2
by HeavyBull134
Summary: Miller and Daisy match DJ up with Daisy's younger sister Missy. But a gang leader has taken her as his unwilling girlfriend, can Miller bring down the gang leader and put together a perfect love? Thx to Rocker95 and Sk3lleton for their characters
1. Helping DJ

Chapter 1-Helping DJ

It was a chilly July night, and Miller and Daisy were lying on their bed, panting underneath the covers.

"Still the one I love." said Miller,

"Mmmm…." said Daisy, "I think so."

"Ready for Round 2?" said Miller

"Yessss…" said Daisy and she grabbed and kissed him, and they were at it again.

Meanwhile, Drake was busy practicing more planning. Thousands of possibilities were running through his mind as Drake carefully perfected his art of planning assassinations on a makeshift scenario.

"He would go here…then here…no..wait… bloody hell," he would then take the worn out pencil he wielded and erase his mistake on the makeshift map. He could hear Miller and Daisy having a good time in the distance. "Argh…lovers…weak." He pressed down on the pencil harder, as if trying to pressure out the sounds. Drake was gifted in his planning; he took deep breaths and soon lost himself in his planning.

DJ also was lying on the bed, also listening to Miller and Daisy's amorous activities. He still, even though time had gone by, pondered what it would've been like if he had done everything perfect. He was forced to accept the fact that it would've, no matter what, been only a matter of time until the same things happened all over again. Rosey and Sonya did much to satisfy his needs, but no one could ever be like Daisy. She had no siblings..

..at least that's what he thought.

After Round 2, Miller was still pondering on how he could fully remedy the situation. He cared for his brother, and although he felt like she would've chosen him anyway.

He looked over at Daisy, "If only you a had sibling…" said Miller,

Then it hit him,

Daisy DID have a sister! A younger sister!

"I do have a sister," said Daisy, "A younger sister. Marie, but we call her Missy."

"Yeah, didn't she have a huge crush on DJ when you both were in high school?" asked Miller, "And she would always say that you were gonna marry me and she was gonna marry DJ and our families would be successfully integrated?"

"Yes, and she was heartbroken when I married DJ," said Daisy, "But we've been talking in recent days since she knows you and I got together."

"Does she still like horror movies? and partying? and being an emotional whining annoyance?"

"Yes, yes and yes." said Daisy, who was thinking the exact same thing.

"Daisy." said Miller, "We can end our problems!"

"Now wait, Miller." spoke Daisy with concern, "I don't know if I should be marrying off my little sister to DJ. DJ of all people!"

"Yes, I know." said Miller, "but the problem was that his bitch ass was moping over the loss of you. Now if bring Missy into play, she's like you but likes more of the stuff that DJ does, and even acts like him. They could not be more of a perfect match.

Daisy thought about it for a while, then said "Wow, you DO make a strong point. Ok! We should go tell DJ."

"Good idea." said Miller

They got clothes on and walked over to DJ's stall. They knocked on the door.

"Come in." said DJ

Miller and Daisy walked in.

"Hey." said DJ, "Whatcha need?"

"We have something to tell you." said Miller, "You know how you've been wanting to find someone who was like Daisy to be your special girl?"

"Yeah…" said DJ, slightly interested now.

"Well DJ," said Daisy, "I never told you this, but, I have a younger sister."

"WHAT?" exclaimed DJ, "Tell me! You never told me!"

DJ jumped out of his bed, and Miller mistook it. He grabbed DJ by the head and slammed him against the bedpost, breaking it.

Suddenly, Drake came running in with an empty root beer bottle and broke the bottle over DJ's head.

"AHH!" said DJ, "What was that for?"

"OH SHIT! I'M SO SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO LUNGE AT US!" shouted Miller, "I'M SO SO SORRY!"

"Oh…." said Drake in disappointment, "You weren't….um…shake it off moron." He walked away.

"What do you see in him?" said DJ

"Anyway," said Daisy, "We think that she would be a perfect match for you. She likes Halloween movies and cars and…"

"….crying and whining like a bitch." Miller said jokingly, "You two will be a perfect match."

DJ fixed the bedpost, then said "So when do I meet her?"

"Soon," replied Miller, "Very soon."

"We will go get her." said Daisy, "and bring her here."


	2. One Missy, Two Missy

Chapter 2-One Missy, Two Missy

Daisy picked up a letter from her sister.

_Big sis!_

_I'm so happy that you and Miller are together! You should hook me up with DJ! Please video chat with me!_

_Love, _

_Missy_

She had such a crush on DJ, even had a love shrine to him. Daisy doubted for a little bit whether the match was gonna be good, but after some thinking, she was sure the match was perfect.

Her and Miller loaded up the video chat with DJ, and soon Missy came online.

"Hi guys!" she said

Missy was a younger version of Daisy. She had the same beautiful figure and blue eyes, her hide was browner than Daisy's and she was a bit skinnier, she had the famous flower birthmark on her LEFT hip and did not have a bow, instead she had short brown hair.

DJ was instantly smitten.

"Hey Missy!" he said,

"Hey DJ…" said Missy, "How ya doin handsome?"

"Excellent now that you're here." said DJ

"Cut the formalities." said Miller, "Missy, DJ wants you as his bride."

Missy screamed in excitement. "OH THAT'S WONDERFUL! But doesn't he already have a wife?"

"Yes." said DJ, "But she won't mind. Not at all."

"Oh that's great!" exclaimed Missy, "But, I have a problem."

"What's that?" asked Daisy.

"There's someone who wants me, and…and he's taken me." said Missy, "His name his Boss Hawg, and he's the leader of the Wild Boars."

"Missy!" cried Daisy in horror "You're involved in gangs?"

"No Daisy!" cried Missy "He forced me too! He threatened to rape me if I didn't comply!"

"Well, we'll just have to fix that." said Miller,

"Hey!" exclaimed DJ, "I can go! She's MY future wife."

"Oh no," said Miller, "You stay you're little ass here and get the place all prettied up for a wedding."

"Why?" asked DJ, "I can handle this! Don't treat me like I'm some kid!"

"Because," explained Miller, "Taking out a gang leader and his cronies is not your area of expertise, and more likely to get you turned into swiss cheese. Just trust me on this one, little brother."

DJ looked at him with unease, "Ok." he finally said

"Please help me." said Missy, "and then I will more than happily marry DJ! It'll be just like we always wanted! Miller marries Daisy and I marry DJ and have tons of babies with him! And then we watch Paroween together and-"

"Yeah." said Miller, "You two are perfect."

Later,

Daisy and Miller had packed their ghillie suits, their rifles and clothes.

"Are you sure you're ready to take a life?" said Miller,

"I'll do anything to defend my family." Daisy said with almost a fierce tone.

"Alright then." said Miller with a smile.

Miller and Daisy walked into Drake's room, Drake was walking out when he bumped into Miller, sending him on his back.

"Bloody hell…" said Drake, "Hello…"

"We need a plan to take down a gangster leader." said Miller

"Done." said Drake almost instantly. "The only problem is you're doing it so Twilight boy can have a good wife he doesn't deserve."

"He's my brother." said Miller, "He deserves the best. So do you best friend."

"Yes!" said Drake, "Assassination involving plans made by me! Glorious!"

"Have your bags and guns packed by 5 am tomorrow." said Miller "The plane leaves at 7 am."


	3. The Boss

Chapter 3-The Boss

_I'm coming little sister. _Daisy thought, _Soon you'll be with the man you love, and I'll be with mine. Then. Things will be as they were meant to be._

Daisy sat on the plane thinking that Missy marrying DJ was the way things should've been. She should've gone after Miller, or at least remained unmarried for him. Things would've worked out better if once upon a time she would've let Missy marry DJ and her marry Miller. Then, things in life would've been much easier.

Missy's House. 6:32 a.m.

Missy was sleeping but was abruptly woken up by a loud knock.

"Open up honey." said a deep scratchy voice.

Missy got dressed and ran down her stairs.

"Hurry up!" the voice barked.

Missy hurried and opened the door.

There stood Boss Hawg, leader of the gang the Wild Hawgs. It was a small gang of 10 people, but 10 of the meanest hogs in the city. Boos Hawg was the toughest, and had his eye on Missy. Eventually, he threatened to rape her if she didn't comply to being his girlfriend.

"Hurry up and turn on the TV!" he snapped, "I'm tired!"

Missy ran in fear and turned on the TV, Boss Hawg plopped his fat self on the couch.

"Where's my sandwich?" he yelled

Missy whipped up a grilled cheese sandwich. Then she brought it to him.

"Come sit down next to me." he said nicely. Missy sat down next to him out of fear.

Airport. 7:32 a.m.

"Ok, our plan is to bring Missy back from her current "boyfriend" by 7:30 tonight." said Miller "Drake, me and you will do recon while Daisy prepares the guns."

"Ok, mate." said Drake

"The address and her phone number we all have." said Miller, "Let's bust her out."

"I'm coming sis." Daisy said.


	4. A Dead Hawg and an Escape

Chapter 4-A Dead Hawg and an Escape.

Drake was discussing a plan with Miller and Daisy. Miller didn't hear much of it. He was having convulsions of the past.

He needed a way to release his energy, to take his mind off of it.

Drake's recon had showed that Boss Hawg's cronies were former military personnel. Five were infantry, three close quarters, and, two snipers. Boss Hawg himself had a minigun.

Miller didn't care, he needed something to take on all his energy.

"…and so the main exit is here and you will…" Drake continued

"No." Miller said

Drake and Daisy looked at him.

"What?" asked Drake

"I need to do this alone." said Miller, "I need to get some things off my mind."

"No you ain't mate," said Drake, "we do this together."

"Miller, what's wrong?" asked Daisy

"It's just nothing, the same thoughts that made me kill myself." stated Miller holding his head.

"Bloody hell, we're not risking our lives just so you can get your adrenaline fix!" said Drake, "Man up Miller! It happened and there's nothing you can do about it! Bloody hell, you HAVE a wife! I don't have her! Not anymore!"

Miller was taken aback, Drake only mentioned his wife on DEATHLY important subjects.

"Drake you..." Miller began

"No." stopped Drake, "Don't say anything."

Miller thought that now he definitely owed it to Drake to do this mission alone.

"I'm definitely going by myself now." said Miller

"Then let's go." said Drake, loading his OTs-38 and his AA-12. "I'm about ready for a real battle."

"Uhh… boys." said Daisy, "I don't wanna fight like that. Is there like a hill I can shoot from?"

"Yes, Daisy." said Miller, "There is."

12:32 p.m. Missy's House.

The Wild Hawgs were all gathered outside with the groupies. Boss Hawg and Missy were inside.

Boss Hawg flipped through all the channels. Eventually, he came to Paroween 4.

"Umm…" choked Missy, this was her favorite movie. "Can…we watch that?"

"Hell no." said Boss Hawg with a snort laugh, "You watch what I watch. That's how it works."

Outside with the other Wild Hawgs, there was a bush.

"I'm gonna take a piss in this bush." said one of the Wild Hawgs. He waddled over to the bush, and unbuckled his belt. Suddenly, an AA-12 barrel stuck out of the bush and shot him in the gut, killing him instantly.

Every Hawg grabbed his rifle and made his way over to the bush. Drake reloaded and prepared for more.

Three of the close quarters Hawgs walked over to the bush. They peered inside, only to activate a Claymore that Drake had placed.

KABOOM!

The two Hawgs exploded; Drake seized the moment and opened fire. He sprayed out and killed the other Close Quarters Hawgs and two the three infantry Hawgs. Just then, a sniper Hawg shot him in the arm. Drake dropped his rifle with a curse.

"Need some help here!" Drake shouted.

Miller moved in from the side of the house and aimed his rifle at the enemy sniper. He took the shot, and the sniper Hawg's head was gone from his shoulder.

"Good shot." said Drake.

Miller cycled the bolt, and took cover as the two remaining infantry Hawgs fired on him.

He heard their guns go click, and then peered out and shot one infantry Hawg trying to reload, the Hawg fell back onto his truck with a bullet his brain.

Meanwhile, Daisy was sitting on top of a nearby hill, working up the nerve to do something. She was having a hard time contemplating the idea of taking an animal's life ever since she was reverted back to normal. Daisy peered through the scope and watched the battle, how could they do all that? How could they just take a life?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a whizzing of a bullet going over her head. That scared her, and she snapped back into reality. She peered through the scope and tried to remember where the bullet had come from. She heard it whiz from her left to her right so she aimed down there and…

*WHIZ!*

She saw the muzzle flash and a dark figure move back into cover.

_Ok Daisy _she thought _It's you or him. _

She waited until he peered out of cover. He peered out, and she fired. The bullet sailed and knocked off his hat, sending him scrambling behind an old truck that was in Missy's backyard.

_Whew…_she thought, and peered through the scope. The Hawg peeked out and fired, this time hitting the ground near her arm. She panicked, letting out a small yelp, and started to hyperventilate. She scrambled out of cover and tried to calm herself down.

_Oh my god! Why is he trying to kill me? I've never done anything to him! _Her thought were zipping out in a panic _All I want is my baby sister. My…_ she paused, and thought about it for a moment. She was here to rescue her wonderful little sister. She swore to herself she would do anything to protect her, and also, if Missy were in her position right now, she would've taken out that Hawg.

That's when she found the strength to make that shot. She thought that her precious Miller was depending on her.

_I can do it… _she thought _I can do it. I can do it. I can do it. Let's do it!_

She crawled back up slowly, and was promptly met with another bullet sinking into a mound of dirt. She panicked again, but then thought of before, and she set up and peered down the scope.

He was still behind the old truck. Both of them waited, waited in what felt like forever. Finally the Hawg peeked out; his rifle was ready to kill her. Daisy reacted, closed her eyes and fired. After a moment, she opened her eyes to see what she shot.

The Hawg just stood there, with his rifle pointed, then he lowered it, covering the eye in which he peered through the scope with. He fell to the ground and never got back up.

_I got him! I got him! _she thought.

"I got him!" she exclaimed even though she was on the hill alone. "I got him! I got him! I… got him."

The feelings of remorse came to Daisy at what she had just done. She could never kill again. Or could she? She wasn't sure anymore. But then the feeling of defending her little sister came back. This was a different killing, this wasn't killing out of cold-blood. No.

This was the killing in defense of her loved ones.

And then, it became much easier for Daisy to shoot her rifle.

"For my loved ones." said Daisy as she cycled the bolt on her M24.

Back with Miller and Drake

Drake was only able to get one shot off considering he was wounded. He shot the last infantry Hawg with his OTs-38 in the leg, the Hawg screamed in pain but was promptly silenced by Miller's sniper rifle round.

Boss Hawg and Missy had been hiding in the kitchen the entire time.

"I'm scared!" cried Missy

"Shut up!" barked Boss Hawg, "I'll handle this."

Boss Hawg went over to the living room and got out a minigun. He spooled it up and then walked outside.

He opened fire and carved and straight stream of bullets through everything in his 180 degree field of vision.

Miller and Drake were crouched behind what used to be Boos Hawg's truck.

Boss Hawg walked, Miller and Drake prepared themselves. He got closer, and closer and closer…

*Boom!*

Miller and Drake saw Boss Hawg fall over dead, with a bullet straight through his brain. They heard hoofsteps..

"Hahaha." said a familiar voice, "I guess my aim ain't as bad as I thought."

They looked up to see Daisy cycling the bolt of her M24. "The hog is dead." she said, and she ran over to Missy's house.

"Missy! Missy!" Daisy cried out to her sister.

Missy heard that very familiar voice and ran outside, tears in her eyes.

The two embraced each other in a circle of tears and happiness.

"Daisy! Oh Daisy!" Missy cried, "You came for me! Just like you said you would!"

"Yes I did Missy!" exclaimed Daisy, "And now you're safe."

Missy turned and looked at Miller and Drake.

"Miller?" asked Missy, "Oh my god! It's been so long!"

Missy ran up and hugged Miller. "Damn." she said, "Hunk. Have you been working out? Are you still in the army?"

"No I got moved to Barnyard." said Miller, "But thank you. This is Drake, he was my best friend for like, all my life. You met him a couple times."

"I don't remember but yes." said Missy with a smile and shaking hooves with Drake.

"Missy, we must go." said Daisy, "DJ is waiting for you to marry him!"

Missy screamed, packed up all she could, and left her house with the remains of Boss Hawg.


	5. Finally, a perfect love for DJ

Chapter 5-Finally, A perfect love for DJ

Things were finally starting to look up in this world for all.

They got off and got Missy in her wedding dress. Back home, DJ was getting into his tuxedo.

It was all set.

Then, it all came together.

Missy and DJ's eyes met for the first time in a long time, and both were overcome with powerful love.

DJ could not get over how beautiful Missy was, she was perfect in every dimension. She was like Daisy, but DJ felt somewhere a click with her he had never felt with Daisy.

For the first time in his life, DJ felt true love. He had thought he felt true love when he was with Daisy, but this…this was more real. This was more pure.

Missy felt the same way, her heart ignited as soon as she saw DJ.

The two were married.

After that, they talked and that became clearer than ever they were more alike than ever.

"So you like Paroween?" asked DJ

"Love it." said Missy, :I wish I had the collection. Almost as good as a Ferrari."

"Do you like monster trucks?" asked DJ,

"YES!" said Missy, "I always wanted to build one!"

That set DJ off, Missy everything he loved about Daisy but better.

So they were off, DJ and Missy were inseparable. They were off on the same roller coaster Miller and Daisy had been on.

Barnyard 10:52 p.m.

Missy was putting her new clothes away. She uncovered her old Twilight book, and held it smiling.

"Wouldn't it be cool to meet a vampire DJ?" she asked

DJ just laughed, "Honey. I AM a vampire."

Missy gasped in happiness. "Can you turn me into one?"

"No," said DJ, "The hunger is unbearable. I don't want that for you."

"Honey," Missy cooed, "I can handle it."

DJ took one look at her, she seemed ready for it.

He bit her.

Missy gasped, but it felt good.

She felt her love grow for him as the transformation took her over.

At their stall, Miller and Daisy polished their rifles.

"She's probably a vampire now." said Miller

"I know." said Daisy

"You're ok with that?" asked Miller

"She'll always be free to go her own way." said Daisy, "She'll see things in DJ that I never saw. She'll be happy with him, and he'll finally have a girl that satisfies him in every dimension."

"We did good." said Miller, "Especially you sweetheart! That was an amazing shot."

"You think so?" said Daisy

"I do." said Drake as he entered, "Fine shot mate."

Miller snuggled Daisy, who snuggled him back.

"I love you." said Miller

"I love you too." said Daisy

Drake looked outside at Missy and DJ.

"I think if we get any more of one bloody family in here I'm going to go insane."


End file.
